One Crazy Night
by deannanicole4
Summary: One Night. One problem. Will Beck save the night and be her night in shining armor or will he ruin it all. Can they make it work or do they not have a chance. Rated M for possible lemons and dark scenes.


A/N: I do not own victorious or the characters, but the plot is completely mine. Have fun reading! J

Tori walked into the bar with her skinny jeans, cropped top, and high heeled boots. She was dressed to impress. A guy started to walk up to her. The alcohol was strong on his breath.

"Hey beautiful. Let me buy you a drink" The man said.

"I'm only seventeen." She stated.

"It's okay, I won't tell." He winked as he ordered her a beer.

"No, I'm good, but thank you." She started to walk away, but he grabbed her arm roughly to stop her from leaving.

"No. You need to have at least one drink with me! I'm not taking no for an answer! Don't be a little bitch!" He hissed.

"Let her go!" Another voice said. She turned to see Beck standing behind her. He was furious.

"No, I want her! You can't have her!" The man yelled.

"Dude! I already have her. She's my girlfriend, so let go!" Beck stated as he physically removed the man's hand from Tori's arm.

The looks going between Beck and this man were enough to kill, but it was soon over when Beck started to pull me away from this man, taking me in his arms. He had a worried look in his eyes.

"Tori, are you okay?" Beck's voice was filled with concern.

"I'm fine" A tear fell down her cheek.

"No, you're not." He took her into a big hug and gently kissed the top of her head while she rested her head on his chest. "You're okay. I got you."

They stood like that for a couple of minutes until she calmed down a little bit.

"Thank you Beck." She said looking down.

"You want a drink, Tori? I could take you home if you want?"

"Yeah, a drink sounds nice." She smiled. "Thank you."

Beck walked over to the bar with Tori in tow and asked for two beers. The bartender gain them two ice cold bottles of beer. Tori didn't like beer but she drank it anyways.

Four beers down, Tori could barely walk in a straight line. She was all over the place.

"I think it's time to go home Tor." Beck caught her before she tripped.

"No, I think it's time for another beer." She laughed.

"No, I think you have had enough." Beck sternly stated.

"Okay, but I can't go home like this."

"You can come home with me."

He didn't want her falling and hurting herself, so he helped her walk to his truck. He wasn't sure how Tori had gotten there since she couldn't drive yet. He normal would walk home, but seeing he only had one beer, he knew he was okay to drive.

"Oh yeah, you live in an RV. I completely forgot." She laughed.

Beck knew she wasn't going to be able to walk up the steps, so he picked her up out of his truck and carried her into the RV. Beck tripped over something that was on the floor, accidentally throwing tori on the coach and landing on her. Tori reached up to kiss him as their noses touched.

Beck kissed her as if this was the last kiss they would ever have. It was filled with passion, longing, and desire. She had never been kissed like this before. Beck's weight was gently on top of her. She couldn't get away and part of her didn't want to. She knew it wasn't right, but it felt amazing. The kissing never skipped a beat as their hands were busy exploring.

"Beck," she whispered. "What are you…why is the room spinning?" She tried to move, had to move, but the weight on her was too much. "Beck."

He quickly got off of her. She ran to the bathroom and slammed the door, emptying her stomach into the toilet. Beck entered the bathroom ignoring her pleads to leave her alone. He held her hair for her. Tori tried to stand up, but quickly fell back down. Beck slowly picked her up and carried her to his bed, laying her down near the edge, so she could reach the trash can if needed. He walked over to his fridge and grab a bottle of water and two aspirins.

"Tori, take this."

She quickly took the two pills and a few sips of water before handing the bottle back to Beck. "Thank you."

Beck climbed into bed behind her, trying his best not to rock the bed too much.

A/N: I know this chapter is really short. If you guys like it my next chapter will be a lot longer, so let me know what you guys thinks!

Thanks,

Deanna


End file.
